Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various methodologies may be employed to protect such electronic content. One such methodology is to store electronic content to and retrieve electronic content from RAID arrays. As users access this electronic content on these RAID arrays, IO requests will be processed. Unfortunately, when a large quantity of IO requests are received by RAID arrays during a short period of time, such RAID arrays may become bogged down and performance may be adversely impacted.